Sofure
An Alien sent over to Tokyo to investigate the disappearance of Mew Aqua and Deep Blue. She works with Kashi and her brother, Mashumaru. She appears in Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced. Bio & Personality Sofure and her younger brother both leave their alien planet to get away. While she does strongly dislike her feeble home planet, she often gets more homesick than her brother who seems to not care at all. This means while she does take her time getting the Mew Aqua, she does still have some motivation to do her job. Sofure is also quite cold and more argumentative than her other two partners. She shares her brothers temper and often picks fights with the Mews. Appearance Sofure has long curly purple hair and like the rest of her kin, she has yellow eyes, pale skin and pointed ears. Her jawline is soft and rounded and while her eyes are pointy and sharp. She wears a short jacket with a cropped vest inside as well and a pair of harem pants. Story Prior to TMMR : Sofure and her brother lived on the barren alien planet. When Kashi volunteered to investigate what happened to the missing aliens, Mashumaru wanted to go along with him to get out of the planet and Sofure readily agreed. Together with the other two she travels to Earth and makes herself quite comfortable in the blue planet, though she often misses home and thus rushedly agreed to help Shinichi Kukuou when he said there was a way to revive their home planet. During TMMR 'Becoming a Mew' : Sofure, like Mashumaru lays low for the first parts of TMMR. She mainly allows Kashi to send out the Chimera and takes a back seat to the action. 'New Teammates, New Enemies' : Kashi reveals himself to the team, but both Sofure and Mashumaru stay back still, though they begun helping to create Chimera. 'A Foe in Mew's clothing' : Sofure appears during a shopping trip, when three of the tea are alone at a shopping center. She also flirts with Ryou while she's there and threatens him, but the team fend her off. She continues to attack the Mews directly and indirectly with Kashi, putting pressure on them. : After failed attempts to get Rinzen on their side, she and the others recruit Anei and they often train together. 'The Scientists True Intentions' : When Shinichi reveals his true intentions, Sofure and the other aliens are disgusted and attempt to flee with Anei. However, she gets left behind and the aliens aren't able to rescue her on their own. Sofure agrees to join forces with the Mews, and joins the others in the distraction plan. She also fights along side everyone else during Shinichi's final stand, and after everything is resolved, she begins a comfortable life on Earth as a human. Relationships Kashi Mashumaru Umeko Takeda and Aoi Kinomi Ryou Shirogane Anei Kyuukei Shinichi Kukuou Skills & Abilities Sofure is stronger and faster than normal humans and she shares the ability to teleport and hover like her cohorts. She uses mainly animal Chimera and while she doesn't exactly fight herself often, she is adept at using her teleportation skills to evade and confuse her enemies. Navigation Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Characters Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Shiny's Ocs Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Weapon Users: None Category:Weapon Users: Psychic